worldjerkingfandomcom-20200214-history
Cryonics
Cryonics is the absolute peak of worldbuilding. Most mortals never come close to what this has become. Not even Tolkien compares to this master piece. You likely never will as by the year 20XX Cryonics will be the top grossing franchise blowing Pokemon out of the water. You'll never see it coming, cringelord. Premise The premise of Cryonics is that a bunch of people were frozen during the Roman empire's time (unspecific as always) and somehow didn't die of starvation, hypothermia, or literally ANYTHING that would kill you while frozen, and woke up in different time periods as if this is some kinda historic educational show. But it gets worse. It's also a shitty fantasy with anthropermorphic creatures and soviet mechas. There's even an undertale bootleg magic system, plothole future predictions, skyrim dragons (oh god Todd is at my door fuck), and excuses. Also apparently everyone in America is Angel Dust. As an American I am authorized to suck your dick. Original text Name and main premise The work is called “Cryonics,” because the main story is about these people that around Roman times were sentenced to die in a conflict many years into the future. These men, 15 of them in total, get sent to a faraway land (later called America) and are frozen in ice for hundreds of years until 4 of them wake up in 1861, 3 of them wake up in 1917, 5 of them wake up in 1943, and 3 of them wake up in 1965. It’s essentially a historical fantasy, exploring fantasy elements in the real world historical conflicts, like the Wild West or World War 2. the species geography As you can see in the image, this is the pre-colonization map of the world, before humans started spreading. It roughly shows the spread of species. Fantastical races The in-universe justification is that around a million years ago, something called a “bipedal shift” started to happen. species became bipedal, and started developing language and civilization. Also, you’ve probably never heard of a berretian, but they’re a bit of an original thought. See, they’re basically desert lizards (I like to think they evolved from velociraptors who survived the meteor). Dragonborn in this world look very similar to dragons, but bipedal and much smaller and don’t breathe fire. Interestingly, they have a 3:1 male to female sex ratio. The spiders don’t actually have 8 appendages, but do have 4 arms. I could go on a tangent about every single species, but I think you could get the gist. My art isn’t good enough yet to draw, but it’ll work out once I’m old enough. Magic system So, a lot of it depends on the soul. A combination of physical strength, mental aptitude, and skill can give you the ability to output energy that can look like fire, lighting, or any form of plasma matter, but it depends on the user. “Healing magic” is another variant. the healer gives his energy to a patient that causes his wounds to heal quickly. There’s also a highly illegal move called “soul transfer,” where all of a person’s life is forcibly taken by another. This leads to them dying immediately afterwards, and the main effect on the other getting all of his life force, which extends his natural life span by a few more decades. Of course, you can take more lives using this but the life extension gets shorter and shorter as you get older, and eventually are just running on other people’s fumes. The Oracles Also, psychic powers exist in a rare few (the likelihood of actually having psychic powers is 1 in 100,000 people , but even less try to actually utilize this power). These people are actually called “Oracles,” because their main prowess is predicting the future with 100% accuracy. they also have telepathy and basic telekinesis. Oracles are very rare though, and it doesn’t seem to be defined by genetics (unless there’s a hidden strand in all sentient beings). So far, the only way to find out if someone is an Oracle is if they have a very strong and vivid memory of a dream they had last night which actually did happen at around that time. From there, they have to meditate and other such “enlightenment” practices in order to actually have a vision. And sometimes, it’s just a date, or an image, or a vague riddle. It never gives concrete proof of what’s going to happen. Dragons These show up all around the world. It seems that they too can use magic, but only through the mouth, aka breathing fire. They vary from continent to continent, but the ones in North and South America are better camouflaged, the ones in Africa are smaller but faster, the ones in Europe have stronger hides (it goes from being tough scales to straight up armor almost), and the ones in Asia are fierce, with the largest muscle-to-body mass, considerably stronger flames than the rest, and just straight up having enough strength to obliterate boulders with ease. Being such large and powerful creatures, you’d think they’d only want to pillage and conquer. But, they actually spend lots of time sleeping. In fact, the daily routine for any dragon around the world is about 10–14 hours of sleep, then wake up to fly around looking for some food or potentially a mating partner, then eat and go back to sleep. They really only save their innate abilities for when any creatures challenge their dominance over the lands by way of disturbing their slumber or asserting themselves over the lands (this is a major problem for any settler, like in the Wild West). Cryonically frozen It was actually devised by an Oracle who sentenced the 15 dudes. He constructed it as a sense of irony to kill them in a forgein conflict years ahead. He was able to do a type of spell to actually keep them perpetually frozen until the predicted years of conflict. So far, he was the only one able to do this. It’s a bit of a hard pill to swallow, but they managed to put them in America and then leave, to let them stay there, frozen over time. Mechs. Wait, what?! Yeah, I just did. You see, in 1965, the Soviet Union developed a bipedal tank of sorts. the reason why is because they wanted to emulate the “bipedal shift” of nature into war. This is later called a “Soviet Mechanised Infantry,” or an SMI for short. They produce their first version in 1966, called SMI-1 (think the Metal Gear from the MSX games). The USA produce their own version (of course they do- it’s an arms race) in 1969 called the AMI-01. The only problem with these is that they are very expensive to make, with all the moving parts. So, in 1977, the Soviets make another one called the SMI-2(think Metal Gear Rex), and is the most commercially available Mech. It uses a bit more sturdy parts that can be fixed quickly. They make three variations of mechs as well. SMI-2s, the “scout” variant has a long range thermal scope and more agile legs for, well, scouting. SMI-2i is the “infantry” variant, as it is the one to have its flanks covered by infantry. It has more exposed parts. The reason why is so that it’s lighter, and can even hop on buildings in order to fare better in urban combat. Lastly is the SMI-2c, the “combat” variant. Made exclusively for vehicle combat, against other mechs or tanks. It has heavy weaponry, like a shoulder missile and two Gatling guns. The Americans make an AMI-02 in ‘74 (it’s essentially like the SMI-2s in terms of its function), and the AMI-03 In ‘78 (a SMI-c), then the AMI-03 in ‘85 (like an SMI-2i). The Soviets made one last mech before it’s collapse. The SMI-3 (think of it as a Metal Gear Ray) was made in ‘89. It is apparently the most advanced mech of the 20th century, and has a sleek design, with its own built in computer systems to assess the mech’s condition, and even has flares to prevent heat-seeking missiles from locking on. Historical Fantasy The reason why I wanted a world parallel to ours in geography is not because I’m a lazy world builder or anything, but because it supports the theme of change in Cryonics; the characters change, the world they wake up to has changed since they were gone, and in only a century, we went from marching in single file and 2 story buildings to machine guns and skyscrapers. I’m fairly certain history can still go on, though. I do think that the invention of guns and Europe colonizing the world does still happen. The American Civil War still happens, because of the divide in states over slaves- except in this case, the slaves are crocodiles. World War 1 still happens, as the humans in Europe start making alliances and are at each other’s throat. World War 2 still happens, as the German state makes a comeback and Japan starts looking for new land to expand to. The Cold War/Vietnam War may still happen, because of the political divide. Final Thoughts I am only 16, though. When I finally graduate and go to college, I wanna figure out how to make this into a video game. You can wish me luck. That is all I have to say about the world of Cryonics. Category:R/worldbuilding trash Category:Unironic